Various systems require filtration of fluid prior to use of the fluid within the system. For instance, engines utilize air filtration systems for filtering air, the fluid, prior to using the air within the engine to combust a fuel. These filtration systems will typically utilize a housing that cooperates with a replaceable filter element to filter the flowing fluid. When the filter element becomes spent, such as when it has become full with removed dust particulates, the filter element can be removed from the filter housing.
One particular type of filter element used in air filtration is fluted filter media, which as used herein will be broad enough to include, but not limited to gathered, corrugated and tapered, fluted filter media. In one instance, the filter media is wound to form a media pack. The axis for winding the filter media is typically parallel to the general flow direction through the filter media. If the filter media pack is not properly supported or becomes too large, the media pack can telescope due to the pressure differential across the media pack during operation.
The invention provides improvements over the current state of the art of filtration assemblies.